A whole new world
by endlesscompassion
Summary: What if Harry was a girl? What would happen if Hogwarts had two unexpected visitors? FemHarry rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Summary – What if Harry potter was a girl? And what if Hogwarts had an unexpected visitor?

Isobel Potter was sitting in front of the fire in the common room. Ron and Hermione were arguing, again. She was half falling asleep when she heard a knock at the window. It was Hedwig with a note in her beak. She recognised the slanty handwriting immediately.

_Izzie, _

_Please come to my office at once, there is something that i need you to do._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Izzie wondered what was wrong, as usually, she was only summoned to the headmaster's office when she had done something wrong or when they had a lesson. It couldn't be the second option because they had a lesson last night. Nevertheless, she made her way to the old gargoyle, said the password and entered. She was about to knock when the headmaster's kindly voice came out.

"Come in Izzie,"

She pushed the door open and looked around the office. Fawkes was on his usual perch and the Sorting Hat was on top of the book case as always. She also noticed that two men were sitting in the spare chairs and were looking at her as if she had two heads. Upon a closer look, she noticed that they weren't from this time, 1800s probably. This meant that there had to have been a time storm. Again. That also meant that she had two more lives to look out for and preserve. One of them looked like he was a doctor, and the other had a pair of piercing eyes, the type that made Izzie think that he was observing her just as closely as she was observing them.

"Ah, Izzie, Are you busy?" asked Dumbledore.

"Um... no, not really." She replied.

"Good, that means that you can show these two gentlemen to the Gryffindor dorms then." He said sweetly

She sighed and signalled to the two men to follow her. Once she was out of the office she turned to the two men, and smiled slightly at them.

"Um hi, I'm Izzie Potter."

"My name is Dr John Watson, pleased to make your acquaintance ma'am" Said the one who had a moustache. Izzie smiled and shook his hand.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes and if i may ask, what the devil is going on here?"

"Err, yeah, you have come forward in time by about 100 years. In this time, there is a war going on. The dark side called Death Eaters like to do time storms. They think that this will give them more men to fight in the war. Only more often than not, the people that they bring forward or backward in time end up here." Izzie explained

"And where exactly is "here"?" Dr Watson asked

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Izzie replied, "Come on, if i'm caught out after curfew again, Snape will kill me, greasy git."

Mr. Holmes raised his eyebrows at his friend at the girl swearing and followed the girl through the complex corridors of this school. They came to a dead stop outside a portrait

"Miss Potter, as much as i love art, i am rather tired, and did that painting just move?" Mr. Holmes asked.

"Er, the portrait guards the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and yes that portrait did just move, you're in the wizarding world now, portraits and photographs move as they please."

Izzie said the password and the portrait of the fat lady opened to allow them access to the common room.

Izzie came to a stop and turned to her housemates.

"Everybody, this is Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson, they were brought here in another Death Eater time storm. Be Nice, and i'm talking to you Fred and George."

"Gotcha Iz," they replied in unison.

Sherlock turned to Watson and whispered

"I think that we have finally found something that we can't understand no matter how hard we try Watson."

"True, but i think that these are all nice people, especially that Izzie."

Mr. Holmes just nodded his head and followed Izzie out of the main common room.

* * *

Please review, all critisisms welcome

Please give me some ideas as i am not sure where to go with this story, that;s if you want this story continuing


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I just read my emails and i can't believe so many people like my ideas. Thank you. I think i forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, so here it is. I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock Holmes. (Cries)

Izzie walked down a corridor and came to a stop outside two doors. She turned to the men and smiled at them.

"These are your rooms, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Also, feel free to join us in the common room if you like."

Izzie smiled again and left the two men to get settled in.

"I say Holmes, This is all very strange, but was it just me, or did she seem sad to you?" Watson said to Holmes after Izzie had re entered the common room.

"You observed that also? I think that staying here will be a mighty good game. I shall consider it a challenge to discover as much as i can about this place." Holmes replied with a glint in his eye.

"Oho and what do you intend to discover? More importantly, how do you intend to discover it?" Watson inquired

"When we were in the headmaster's office, i got the feeling that she was studying me just as closely as i was her, she intrigues me." Holmes replied.

Holmes and Watson got settled in and discussed the unfamiliar, fascinating world that they had landed in.

In the common room.

Izzie sat with her back and her head supported by George, her feet drawn into her as she talked about her day with her friends. She cast a glance at the corridor that housed their two guests.

"So Iz, whathelyen?" Asked Ron, with his mouth full of food.

"Say that again Ron, but in English please, i don't speak gobbledegook," Izzie replied

Ron swallowed his food and grinned at her.

"I said, what they like then?" He said as if speaking to a very dense child. Izzie frowned at him and threw a nearby cushion at him.

"I couldn't hear you Ron, I'm not bloody stupid." She said to him with a glare.

"Answer the question."

Izzie thought about it for a minute. They seemed like respectable 19th Century gentlemen, who were very good friends and were polite to all the people they met.

"They aren't a complete pair of scumbags like the last ones if that's what you mean." She summarised. Ron seemed satisfied with that explanation and changed the subject.

"Hey Iz, you do remember that it's Quidditch tomorrow don't you?" Ron asked.

"I do now, hey that'll be good for them, second day in the wizarding world and they get to see a Quidditch match." Izzie said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

George wrapped his arm around her just as Hermione and Fred joined them from the "shagging sofa" as it had been named. It was a sofa that faced the wall, had constant silencing charms on it and cleaned itself afterwards.

They sat like that for an hour then decided to go to bed. Izzie collapsed on her pillows and had the intense feeling that something would go wrong at the match.

Hey, sorry i haven't updated, schoolwork has been taking over my life. I'm sooo sorry that this is short, but i have severe writer's block with this, can you please help me by giving me some ideas. I'd love to hear how you are liking this story, so please review. All criticisms welcome. This is only my second ever fanfic though so please cut me a bit of slack.

EC


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys, i've decided to, for now, discontinue writing my stories. I'm not coming up with any ideas for my stories. When i get settled in college and hopefully get some ideas, maybe i'll start writing again, but for now, its best if i leave it. Sorry to anyone who followed my stories.

Endlesscompassion


End file.
